Constant boiling admixtures are liquid mixtures of two or more substances, which mixtures behave like a single substance in that the vapor produced by partial evaporation or distillation has the same composition as does the liquid. Constant boiling compositions characterized as azeotropes exhibit either a maximum or minimum boiling point as compared with that of other but nonazetropic mixtures of the same two or more substances.